SpongeBob Jeopardy!
SpongeBob! Jeopardy is an event hosted by jjsthekid and Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick. It began in February 2009 on SpongeBuddy Mania (discontinued as of June 2011) and in June 2011 on SpongeBob Community , and has been a hit game since. There have been a total of 12 rounds so far. It is very similar to the real life Jeopardy, but with SpongeBob and SBM/SBC (appropriate) categories. There is of course the choices of $100 - $500 per category. It is held at a private xat that you will receive a link to if you sign-up. The prizes are 2,000 doubloons and a Jeopardy! Champion rank that you get to keep until the next round. It was originally hosted by Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick on SpongeBuddy Mania (discontinued) and in the first two rounds on SpongeBob Community, but was taken over by Jjs as of Round 3. As of Round 10, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick has returned. You can sign-up for the current round here. History of SpongeBob Jeopardy! In the beginning, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick created the SpongeBob Jeopardy! game to spark interest on SpongeBuddy Mania. After seeing the success of the first game, he continued to make more games. In the first two rounds, both games were hosted via posts in a topic (the first round's "Rule #1" was 10 minutes, and the second round's "Rule #1" was 5 minutes). After complaints, the third round was moved to a chat room and Rule #1 was changed to 10 seconds. The third round of SpongeBuddy Mania coincided with the first round of SpongeBob Community (the questions were the same; however, the same member could not participate in both events). After the coincided first round and the second round on SpongeBob Community, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick had to give his position as Alex Trebek to Jjs due to a busy schedule. For round 10, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick has returned to his position as Alex Trebek. In Round 9, teenj12 wagered $10000, but only got $5000 for answering the question too early. This went on to become one of the most memorable moments in Jeopardy history, along with CDCB's 3 Game Winning Strek, which implemented Rule #8. A notable point in SBC Jeopardy History was Round 10, in which several users acted in an inappropriate manner. Jjsthekid was not hosting or there during the game, MDPP was and many users stupidly acted out. Jjs found out and banned user Person from Jeopary forever and threatened to punish others if anything like that happened again. Due to the events of Round 10, Rule #9 was added. Rules Rule #1: 10-second limit In the real Jeopardy game, Alex would read the question and then after the question is read, the contestants could answer. Well, to make up for that, we have the 10-second limit! Here's how it works: Jjs will say the answer in the xat. Right afterwards, the 10 seconds starts. You may type your answer into the box within those 10 seconds, but don't send. Then, after 10 seconds, he will say "QUESTIONS IN!" Once he says that, you can say your question (e.g. What is Gary the Snail?). If you say it too early, however, the answer will not be counted. The first person to get it right gets the points. There are two exceptions: 1. Daily Barnacles give you 15 seconds. 2. Final Jeopardy gives you a minute. Rule #2: You will never lose points, even if you answer incorrectly. Two reasons why: 1) It's frustrating; 2) Jjs is already overworked as it is... do you really want to trouble him with negative points? Exception: Final Jeopardy AND Daily Barnacles are the only time you will actually lose points. Rule #3: The 1 minute rule! Not to confuse this rule with the 10-second rule, but if nobody gets the right question within a minute, then the question is "beeped" and we move on. This is to avoid the answer going on for hours and hours. Rule #4: Jjs is wrong! If the answer is wrong and I said that it was right, then you can PM me (in the xat) the right answer (DO NOT SAY IT IN THE MAIN CHAT) and also provide a source for the correction and I'll get it fixed immediately. Rule #5: Double Guessing After you say your first guess, you cannot guess again. Any guesses after your first guess will not count, so don't even try. Rule #6: '''Daily Barnacles Just like in a real Jeopardy game, there will be Daily Doubles, as I'd like to call "Daily Barnacles". If someone runs into one of these, they can wager how much points they want. Then, ONLY THAT PERSON can answer the question. They will have 15 seconds to answer, unlike the normal 10 seconds. There is only 2 per game, if you don't know already. Be careful with what you wager, as if you get it wrong, you CAN lose points. Once again, if that person doesn't get it, we will just beep it and move on. '''Rule #7: Final Jeopardy Sometimes after we finish a game, we will do a Final Jeopardy - which is a final and very difficult question. You will wager how much you want to Jjs through PC. Note that you will have 1 minute to answer it and sometimes Jjs may allow you to google it. You will also have to PC Jjs your answer for it. Note that not every game will have a Final Jeopardy. Once again, you can lose points from this as well. Rule #8: Winning If you win a game, then you cannot play in the next round. You can still watch and moderate the game though (and even help Jjs make categories for it if you wish), but this is to only give players a fair chance. Of course, you can play in the game after. Rule #9: Banning The host has all right to kick/ban players out of the game, including players that are telling the host to kick people out for any reason. SpongeBuddy Mania Rounds Round 1: February 7th, 2009 (Winner: Mothra -- by default) Round 2: August 17th, 2009 (Winners: TTS3 and Spongefifi) Round 3: February 15th, 2010 (Winner: Spongefifi) SpongeBob Community Rounds Round 1: June 1st, 2011 (Winner: tvguy347) Round 2: June 17th, 2011 (Winner: JellyFishJammer) Round 3: September 23rd, 2011 (Winner: CDCB) Round 4: October 1st, 2011 (Winner: CDCB) Round 5: October 8th, 2011 (Winner: CDCB) Round 6: October 15th, 2011 (Winner: JCM) Round 7: October 22nd, 2011 (Winner: Steel Sponge) Round 8: November 5th, 2011 (Winner: Wumbology) Round 9: November 12th, 2011 (Winner: Teenj12) Round 10: November 19th, 2011 (Winner: Mothra) Categories Episodes - Answers about episodes are given, such as what season an episode is from, or what its plot was. This category appeared in Rounds 1, 3, 4, 8 and 10. SBC Members - Answers about SBC users are given. This category appeared in Rounds 1, 3, 4, 6, 9 and 10. Moments - Scenes from SpongeBob episodes are given, and the users must guess what episode they are from. This category appeared in Rounds 1, 4, 7, 9 and 10. Characters - Answers about SpongeBob characters are given. This category appeared in Rounds 1, 3, 7 and 10. Facts - Answers about SpongeBob facts are given. This category appeared in Rounds 1, 2, 5, 7 and 10. Voices - Answers about SpongeBob VAs are asked and guest stars are given. This category appeared in Rounds 2, 5 and 7. Deleted Scenes - Answers about deleted scenes from SpongeBob episodes are given. This category appeared in Rounds 2, 3, and 5. Innuendos - Answers about innuendoes in SpongeBob are given. This category appeared in Rounds 2, 5 and 9. DVDs - A DVD cover will be given, but the title of the DVD is censored. The users must guess what the title is. This category appeared in Round 3. Fact or Fishy? - A statement will be given and the users must say if it is fact or fishy (originally true or false). This category appeared in Rounds 4, 5, and 8. SBC Features - Answers about SBC versions and features are given. This category appeared in Rounds 4, 6 and 7. Video Games - A Video Game cover is given, and the title is censored, just like DVDs. The users must guess what the name is. This category appeared in Rounds 4 and 9. Spin-Offs - Answers about SBC Spin-Offs are given. This category appeared in Rounds 6 and 8. Lits - Answers about SBC Lits are given. This category appeared in Rounds 6 and 8. XAT - Answers about the XAT are given. This category appeared in Rounds 6 and 9. Websites - Answers about sites outside of SBC are given. This category appeared in Round 8. Gallery Category:Incidents and events